


The Distance Between

by magicianlogician12



Series: Heart of Steel [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianlogician12/pseuds/magicianlogician12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haylen misses Tabi. That doesn't mean she intends to tell her so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distance Between

Scribe Haylen wandered the decks of the Prydwen, watching some knights and scribes settling down for the evening, others continuing their patrols. Those she passed by acknowledged her with a nod, and she acknowledged them in turn, but they weren’t her primary focus.

It was getting close to the time established for check-ins with Paladin Harte–well, that was what their superiors referred to her as; almost no one knew Scribe Haylen called her _Tabi_ –since she’d gone back to the Institute. Her reports so far had been devoid of much useful information, and they’d even said that the reports could likely be fewer and farther between…but Haylen had recommended they keep the old schedule.

And, here in the corridors, alone with her thoughts, she could admit to herself it was for an incredibly selfish reason: she missed Tabi more than she’d thought she would.

Tabi never expressed exasperation over having to check in every three days, but Haylen still felt guilty. She was also worried, worried that the Institute would figure out that Tabi wasn’t really on their side, that once she was uncovered they wouldn’t bother letting her escape or even give her an opportunity to talk her way out of the situation like she was so skilled at doing.

Sitting down at the radio console, Haylen opened the channel and waited. Tabitha had to speak first, for security reasons, and they would exchange a series of phrases to verify security before proceeding.

Finally, a familiar voice greeted her, but not with the phrase she was supposed to say. “Hey, Haylen. How’s it going?”

Haylen blinked. “Tabi, how did you know it’s me?”

“It’s always you.” Tabi’s tone was teasing, and Haylen could almost hear her small smile. “And don’t worry about the phrases today–I’m not actually in the Institute at the moment.”

“Did you get kicked out?” Haylen felt the breath leaving her body. She knew it had been dangerous to send one paladin alone into the Institute with no backup, but they’d had few other options. Especially after the assault on Mass Fusion, the risk had gone up exponentially. They’d expected Tabi to be caught, and were preparing orders for her to leave on her own, but it seemed now they were likely unnecessary.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Tabi paused for a minute, then Haylen heard a crashing sound. “Don’t worry, I was just jumping from a building ledge. But yes, I got kicked out of the Institute. I’ll give my full report to the Elder once I get back to the Prydwen, but…it won’t be pretty.”

“Where are you now?” Haylen leaned back slightly in the chair, chest still tight with anxiety, but also somehow relieved that Tabi’s time in the Institute was over.

“Near Monsignor Plaza, but it’ll still take me about a day to make it back to the Boston Airport discreetly.” Tabi replied. “Radiation storms haven’t been helping, but at least my armor can deal with that.”

“A day, huh?” Haylen said. “I guess you’re moving at top speed?”

“As ‘top speed’ as I can in a suit of power armor.” Tabi was _definitely_  smiling now–it was all in the way she spoke. “Is everything all right?”

Haylen let out a sigh, trying to ignore how her breath shivered slightly with relief. “I miss you.”

The words were out before she could snatch them back, and Haylen blinked, hoping that the signal had gotten patchy in the radiation storm Tabi had spoken of. For a moment, with only an empty signal, Haylen thought she might have been in the clear.

Then, Tabi spoke again, but her voice was quieter, more soft. “Yeah, me too, Hay. We’re going to have a lot to talk about when I see you again. It’ll be soon, I promise. A day at most.” Tabi paused, then said, “Look, I gotta go, this storm’s getting worse and I need to try and find shelter. I’ll see you soon, all right?” and then the signal cut off.

Haylen leaned back from her chair and rose to her feet, feeling lighter than she had in weeks. _Soon, she says. It could never be soon enough._


End file.
